kingsfan_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent (Smallville)
Here is a list of superpowers used by Clark Kent/'Kal-El'/the (Red-Blue) Blur/'Superman': * Superhuman strength: The ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Superhuman speed: The ability to move, run, fly, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Accelerated perception: The ability to process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Invulnerability: The ability to be impervious to harm and impact. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Healing factor: The ability to recover from injuries with greater speed and finality than naturally possible as well as immunity to illness. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Superhuman stamina: The ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an extended period of time. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Superhuman dexterity: The ability to be superhumanly precise in actions. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Longevity: The ability to live or persist for extended periods of time. ** First used: October 16, 2001 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → X-ray vision: The ability to see through solid objects. ** First used: November 6, 2001 * Heat vision: The ability to project heat and/or fire from one’s eyes. ** First used: October 1, 2002 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → Telescopic vision: The ability to magnify and extend one’s vision to various levels. ** First used: November 12, 2002 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman hearing: The ability to hear anything audible that not normal humans cannot, such as extremely quiet sounds, and sounds made from a very far distance. ** First used: January 21, 2004 * Super-breath: The ability to blow objects away or pull objects towards oneself with highly compressed amounts of air. ** First used: October 5, 2006 * Arctic breath: The ability to generate and manipulate ice/cold and release it from the mouth. ** First used: October 9, 2009 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → Microscopic vision: The ability to see extremely small things, like a spec, or something microscopic. ** First used: February 18, 2011 * Flight: The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds and heights. ** First used: May 13, 2011 * Superhuman senses → Superhuman vision → Multi-spectrum vision: The ability to perceive things with greater acuity than a normal human being, such as being able to see in the dark or through a thick cloud of steam or mist. ** First used: May 2, 2012 Category:Superman Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Smallville characters Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Kryptonians Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman speed Category:Accelerated perception Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing factor Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman dexterity Category:Longevity Category:X-ray vision Category:Heat vision Category:Telescopic vision Category:Superhuman hearing Category:Super-breath Category:Arctic breath Category:Microscopic vision Category:Flight Category:Multi-spectrum vision